storypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Schmetterdrache
Schmetterdrache, der papiliodraco, flatternder Drache ---- Der Schmetterdrache ist ein Fabelwesen, welches schon lange in der Mythologie bekannt ist. Jedoch ist er in Vergessenheit geraten, wurde jedoch im Sommer 2007 bei einer langweiligen Teamsitzung von Leonie K. wiederentdeckt. Gestalt Der Schmetterdrache vereint Ansätze von vielen Tieren und sogar Gegenständen in seinem Erscheinungsbild. Die Schnauze ist am ehesten auf das Krokodil zurückzuführen. Die Augen ähneln den Fühlern einer gemeinen Weinbergschnecke und die Augenbrauen schweben im Comicstyle frei darüber. Der eigentliche Rumpf des Wesens ist eher als dünn zu bezeichenen. Hervorzuheben ist jedoch die Flügelform, die in geschlossenem Zustand einer Krone ähnelt und im weitgeöffneten Zustand eher als "gezackte Halskrause" zu umschreiben ist. Bemerkenswert ist auch, dass der Schmetterdrachen - je nach Art - Blut, Sirup, Farbe, Schlons und mehr bei jedem Flügelschlag verspritzt. (Siehe "Fressverhalten") Da der Schmetterdrache keine natürlichen Feinde kennt (außer die Vergesslichkeit), ist seine Gestalt dementsprechend bunt. Jeder Körperteil hat seine eigene Farbe, welche auch nicht unbedingt zu den anderen Farben passen muss. Quietschebunt ist wohl die treffendste Bezeichnung. Arten Am besten sind die Schmetterdrachen durch ihre Farbe und ihre Sekretion zu unterscheiden. Dementsprechend sind unglaublich böse Tiere erschreckend schwarz (Schwarzer Körper, Physik), sondern mit jedem Flügelschlag schwarzes, stinkendes Blut ab und machen beim Fliegen Geräusche wie Fingernägel auf einer Tafel oder bremsende alte Züge im Bahnhof. Gute nette Schmetterdrachen sind schon von weit her an ihrem engelsgleichen, weichen Harfen-Singsang zu vernehmen und haben dermaßen abgestimmte Farbnuancen, dass ein Strandsonnenuntergang gern mal mit einem überfahrenen Igel verglichen wird. Alles, was dazwischen ist, kann mehr oder weniger diesen Extrema zugeordnet werden. Fressverhalten Während sich böse Tiere in einer ungeheuerlichen Aggressivität sowie Brutalität auf ihre Opfer stürzen (einem Metzger würde die Spucke wegbleiben, ja selbst der verwöhnte Postal2 spieler müsste sich erst einmal übergeben), ist es bei den guten Tieren eine Freude zuzusehen, wie sie sich ernähren. Diese Tiere ernähren sich vom "Bestaunt werden" ("Wohr is der schön!") sowie Huldigung ("Ich bin unwürdig!") oder einfach nur unverschämt glücklichem Grinsen. Nicht zu vergessen ist auch die Sekretion der Tiere. Während das schwarze Blut die Opfer lähmt und wie eine Säure wirkt, machen die Honigflocken der guten Tiere glücklich, stark, reich und schön (mindestens). Da sie äußerst klein und dünn sind, nehmen sie bestimmt auch nicht viel Nahrung zu sich. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie quartalsweise fressen, d.h. ähnlich wie bei einer Unterordnung der Reptilien, der Schlangen reicht ein fettes Fressen oder ein riesen Grinsen für etliche Wochen. Merke: Schmetterdrachen sind keine anthropophagischen Tiere. Paarungsverhalten Es ist nich viel bekannt über das Paarungsverhalten der Schmetterdrachen. Jedoch gibt es geschlechtsspezifische Unterschiede zwischen den Wesen. Weibliche Tiere sind an ihrem gepflegten Äußeren zu erkennen. Die Augenbrauen, um ein Beispiel zu nennen, sind wohl geformt und ein wenig länger und schmaler als bei ihrem männlichen Pendant. Das männliche Wesen ist oft ein wenig zottliger, gar ungepflegt. Wo, wie, wie lange, wie oft oder mit wem sich diese Geschöpfe paaren, ist jedoch nicht überliefert und bleibt somit reine Spekulation. Sozialverhalten Die Tiere sind typische Einzelgänger. Sie fliegen den lieben langen Tag ins Blaue hinein. Sie könnten fast als Plankton der Lüfte bezeichnet werden. So wie der Wind bläst, so wird auch geflogen. Mehr nicht. Wenn sich zwei Schmetterdrachen begegnen, wird rumgetollt, rumgespritzt und mehr oder weniger gute Musik produziert. jedoch ist beim nächsten Windstoß alles wieder vorbei. Man darf sich glücklich schätzen, so einem Schauspiel beigewohnt zu haben. Schmetterdrachen schlafen nicht mehr. Da sie so lange in Vergessenheit geraten sind, haben sie das Schlafen abgelegt. Kategorie:Prosa Kategorie:Enzyklopädie